Motu aur sher
Motu aur sher translated (Motu and the lion) is an episode of the Adventures of Motu Patlu released Nov 14, 2017 by the channel WowKidz on YouTube. Synopsis Warning!!! The information below contains spoilers for the episode The episode begins in a wildlife sanctuary where hunting is not allowing, Motu and Patlu spend their morning on a pleasant bike ride through the jungle outside of Furfuri Nagar and pass by thick canopies of trees. Suddenly they hear a desperate cry of help from a elephant trumpeting and the two know something bad is happening so they rush to the sound for help. They arrive to see poachers illegally forcing a elephant onto a truck and the elephant trumpets for help. Motu demands the poachers to free the elephant but they laugh at him and the boss sends his henchmen after Motu and Patlu. Motu easily beats up the henchmen and a group of female lions witness his strength and bravery. The female lion reports this to the pack leader lion about Motu bravery and strength. Upon hearing these news the male Lion Raja gets very jealous and angry because the female lion told him Motu was more heroic. The lion raja proclaimed that no one is stronger and braver than him and he will meet and deal with Motu. The next day shortly after dawn, the lion raja attempts to lunge and jump on Motu without him noticing, Patlu notices but fails to get Motu's attention while he is stretching. Motu stretches down at the last second and the raja misses and crashes. After this incident, the female lion and her 2 cubs ridiculed the raja of failing to kill Motu and the raja growled them away. Later in the day as afternoon progressed, Motu tells the story of the lion while drinking chai and eating samosas at the Chai shop to Inspector Chingum, Dr. Jhatka, Ghasitaram, and Chaiwala. Shortly later the lion raja returns to lunge at Motu again, and Motu unknowingly dodges at the last second saving himself. At this point Motu thinks the lion raja is sick and has problems so he commands Dr. Jhatka to take his flying car to the jungle. When Dr. Jhatka finds out they are going to fix the lion raja, he attempts to jump off and leave in pursuit but Motu stops him, as Dr. Jhatka is afraid of lion and other scary animals of the jungle. Once they arrive at the jungle to find the lion raja, he angrily chases at Motu again. This time he falls in a covered up hole in the ground that was set up by the poachers. The poachers come and try to take away the lion, but Motu comes in and saves the day, beating them up and saving the lion. Once the lion raja is saved, Motu starts dancing with him. The male lion at this point learns his lesson and hugs Motu and thanks him, he learns that he is not the toughest one and that Motu is his savior and proceeds to show Motu his dancing moves. The episode ends with everyone laughing and dancing in the jungle. Gallery Screenshot 2017-11-22 at 12.17.35 AM.png Screenshot 2017-11-22 at 12.22.11 AM.png|Motu and Patlu biking through the jungle in the morning Screenshot 2017-11-22 at 12.24.52 AM.png|An elephant forcibly taken by poachers Screenshot 2017-11-22 at 12.24.36 AM.png|The lion family witness Motu beating up the poachers Screenshot 2017-11-22 at 12.29.17 AM.png|The lion raja attempts to ambush Motu Screenshot 2017-11-22 at 12.49.46 AM.png|The lion raja falls in the poachers trap Screenshot 2017-11-22 at 12.48.48 AM.png|Motu beats up the poachers Screenshot 2017-11-22 at 12.39.27 AM.png|The lion raja dancing with Motu after he saved him Category:Episodes